Friendship Belle & the Beast
by sting12
Summary: Just a little story I did between Belle and Beast after the wolf attack. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.


Friendship Belle & the Beast

Once the wolves had run away, Belle went over to Philippe knowing this was her chance to escape. However seeing the blood on the snow from the Beast wounds stopped her. He had just risked his life to save hers and she knew even though she was his prisoner she couldn't leave him to die. Noticing he was barely moving on the snow, Belle took off her cloak coming over to him. Placing the cloak on him, Belle gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to help me, you have to stand." Belle stated.

Beast remained silent but nodded pushing himself up. Calling for Philippe Belle kept him calm as the Beast got to his feet. Knowing he couldn't walk back to the castle, Belle held Philippe telling the Beast to mount him. Making sure Belle had the horse steady; the Beast got up onto the saddle trying to make sure his claws didn't harm the animal. Leaning against the horse's neck, the Beast nodded to Belle that he was ready. Knowing she couldn't go very fast, Belle kept Philippe at a steady walk as they headed in the direction of the castle. Ignoring the cold she was feeling in her feet, Belle kept her eyes on the castle and Beast making sure he wasn't going to fall off. Unsure how much time had passed, Belle was relieved when they reached the gates of the castle's grounds.

Coming in Belle led Philippe through the maze of hedges until she reached the main castle doors, "Mrs. Potts! Lumiere! Cogsworth!" Belle yelled hoping one of them would hear her knowing she would need help.

All three of them ran out including Plumette, gasping at the sight of their master slumped on Belle's horse. Realizing they had come out quicker than she thought, Belle figured they had all been awaiting their return. Cogsworth and Lumiere hoped down the stairs while Plumette flew down leaving Mrs. Potts at the top.

"What happened?" Lumiere asked.

"Wolves attacked me and the Beast came to my rescue. But he is badly injured and needs assistance. We need to get him into the house and up to his room." Belle explained.

Cogsworth placed his hands on his clock hips, "This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to us. We told you it was very dangerous."

"Cogsworth!" Mrs. Potts yelled, "The dear child was scared and not thinking. We need to worry about the master right now."

Cogsworth frowned, "I'm sorry yes of course."

Plumette flew up in front of Belle's view, "Just tell us what to do."

"I need you to take some staff up to the Beast room and clean up the bed. Lumiere we need a way to get the Beast to his room without him walking." Belle stated.

While Plumette flew back into the castle, Lumiere and Cogsworth paced back and forth trying to figure how to get their master up to his room. Finally it was decided they would get Maestro outside and he could carry him on his back. Being summoned Maestro wasted no time coming down the stairs and standing beside Philippe. Belle holding onto Philippe explained to the Beast what he was to do as he nodded slowly sliding off the saddle. Landing on top of Maestro, Beast winced at his wounds but didn't utter a sound as Maestro told him he would take it nice and easy. Pulling Philippe over to the little stable, Belle undid his saddle and bridle before leaving him. Coming inside, Belle walked slowly beside Maestro while the other servants began following.

Stopping on the stairs, Belle looked to Mrs. Potts, "Mrs. Potts, can you go get a bowl with hot water and some rags that I can clean the Beasts wounds with?"

"Of course my dear, coming right up." With that Mrs. Potts rolled away on her cart going towards the kitchen.

Continuing up the stairs, Belle caught up with Maestro making sure the Beast didn't move around too much and fall off. Following right beside them was Lumiere and Cogsworth both with the look of worry on their face. By the time they reached the Beasts room, Belle was surprised to find the room had been cleaned up and the bed looked almost new. As Maestro came over to the bed, Belle explained to the Beast he had to move over onto the bed. Nodding Beast began moving but was stopped by Belle. Giving her an angry stare, Beast wondered why she told him to move and then stopped him. Explaining they should get him out of the clothes, Beast reluctantly nodded although he didn't want to. Sliding onto the bed, Beast undid the clothes leaving his pants on knowing he was not going to shed everything.

"Thank you Maestro." Belle smiled.

"My pleasure madam, please get well quick master." Maestro replied.

As he left, Mrs. Potts came into the room on her cart a bowl beside her filled with hot water and rags. Coming over Mrs. Potts moved off the cart leaving it with Belle as she took one of the rags placing it into the hot water. Ringing it out some, Belle moved over noticing the Beast trying to move away. Belle reached for his arm placing the rag on the wound causing a roar from the Beast. While all the objects hide, Belle kept calm.

"That hurts!" Beast roared.

"If you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as much." Belle stated.

Beast looked at her growling, "Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

Belle put the rag back into the water, "Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

"Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Beast roared.

Belle was not backing down knowing she had as much temper as he did, "Well you should learn to control your temper!"

The Beast remained silent when he realized he didn't have a comeback. Laying there he allowed Belle to clean his wounds before she told him to get some rest. Finding he had wounds on most every part of his body, the Beast turned over on his side finding it didn't hurt as bad that way. Realizing he was lying on the blankets, Belle grabbed one from a chest throwing it over him. Noticing a wound on his back, Belle gently cleaned it not wanting to wake him. Feeling him tense, Belle stopped deciding to leave it for a while until the Beast woke up. Sliding off the bed, Belle turned spotting the servants waiting to see what they could do.

"How is he?" Cogsworth asked.

"He's sleeping and I've cleaned the wounds." Belle replied.

"Will he be alright?" Lumiere questioned.

Belle smiled, "Yes long as he stays in bed for a while. I'm sorry I caused you all to worry; it's just he scared me and I ran. I wasn't thinking."

Mrs. Potts came over to her, "It's alright my dear; the master does need to learn to control his temper at times."

"Mama…" Beast mumbled on the bed causing Belle to move over to his side.

"Shhh, it's alright." Belle soothed him reaching out to touch his forehead.

"Don't…leave me…." Beast muttered turning onto his back wincing in his sleep.

"It's alright I'm not leaving anymore." Belle assured him even though she didn't know who he was talking to.

Taking a rag, Belle wiped away the little sweat he had on his forehead. Lumiere and Cogsworth jumped up onto the dresser that was in front of their master's bed. Together they watched Belle calm Beast who continued to mutter some words in his sleep. Knowing he was dreaming of his mother, they both frowned remembering that day very well. Belle who didn't know about his mother just kept calming him.

"Mrs. Potts what happened to his parents?" Belle asked turning to face her and the others.

Mrs. Potts frowned, "The master lost his mother at a very young age. His father brought him up to be evil just like him. This is why we are like this; due to the master not being able to love."

"What happened to his father?" Belle asked.

"He passed away right before the master turned fifteen. It was then that we took care of him and tried to love him but the damage had already been done." Lumiere spoke up.

"We still stuck by him though." Cogsworth stated.

Belle nodded knowing she had never known her mother, "Why don't you guys go get some rest. I'll watch over him for a while."

The three of them nodded leaving out of the room heading down stairs while Belle pulled up a seat sitting down. Looking at the Beast lying there Belle now knew the reason for the curse and how the castle was enchanted. After knowing that information, Belle felt a closeness that hadn't been there before now. Wondering if he would be a different person after this, Belle sighed knowing she could only hope. Noticing Beast moving slightly, Belle reached out wiping his forehead with the rag knowing she had cleaned his wounds but couldn't figure why he was warmer than normal. Although she also never really knew how his normal body temperature was since he wasn't exactly human.

Hearing a cart, Belle turned spotting Mrs. Potts coming into the room with a small tray of cakes and tea, "Thought you might like a late night snack."

Smiling Belle took the tray and tea, "Thank you Mrs. Potts, you've made me feel very welcome here."

"Your welcome my dear. Now don't stay up too late, you need your rest as well." Mrs. Potts stated.

Belle nodded, "Don't worry Mrs. Potts I think I'll eat this and then head to my room. I just want to make sure Beast is resting well."

"Thank you again my dear for what you're doing."

Belle smiled watching Mrs. Potts leave the room as she began eating the cakes and drinking the tea. Once she had finished, she sat the tray and cup on the table before leaving a cold rag on the Beast forehead noticing he hadn't stirred in a while. Standing Belle walked over to the painting that was of a man and his wife along with their son. Knowing the painting was of the Beast and his parents, Belle noticed his mother's image had not been damaged by his claws. Only the Beast himself and his father had been sliced. Looking back at the Beast, Belle knew he must have loved his mother dearly and figured it had been traumatic on him when she died.

Suppressing a yawn, Belle knew she probably should return to her chamber and get some rest knowing the Beast should be better in the morning. Leaving the room, Belle pulled the door shut a little making sure to leave it open enough for the others to get in if needed. Heading down the stairs, Belle traveled over to the east wing going up the stairs. Getting into her room, Belle went over to the bed lying down not bothering to pull the covers up. Falling to sleep instantly, Belle jerked awake when thought she heard a knock at the door. Noticing the sun starting to shine in through her window, Belle figured it was still early in the morning.

Not hearing anything, Belle laid back down deciding she could probably get another hour in before waking up to check the Beast. As soon as she heard the knock again Belle sat up wondering if the objects never slept. Getting up Belle came over to the door opening it a enough for whoever it was to enter. Looking down, Belle spotted Chip coming in on his little saucer that he moved on. Kneeling down, Belle could tell something was wrong. Picking him up in her hands, Belle brought him up to her eye level.

"Chip what's wrong?" Belle asked.

"It's the master, he needs you." Chip stated jumping out of her hands landing on the ground before sliding out of the door.

Not wasting any time, Belle rushed out of her room trying to keep up with the little tea cup not sure exactly what was wrong. Running down the stair case, Belle crossed over into the west wing before rushing up the stairs leading to the Beast room. Getting closer Belle could hear the growls from the Beast as well as voices trying to calm him. Grabbing the door, Belle opened it slightly not sure what she was going to find in the room. Peering in Belle found the objects near the bed almost hiding behind it while the Beast was standing there an angry look on his face.

As she entered the room, Belle noticed the Beast anger leave him as the objects all turned to look at her. Spotting the relief on their face, Belle wondered what had been going on. Noticing the Beast was leaning more to one side, Belle entered the room fully.

"Where were you!?" Beast roared causing the objects to come closer together.

"I was sleeping as you should be." Belle stated her voice calm

"You were supposed to be here!"

"I'm your prisoner not your nanny."

"I'm the master of the house!"

"I don't care if you're the king; you can't order me around!" Belle yelled back starting to lose her temper.

Beast stood there a minute finding nothing else he could say back. Letting out a long breathe, Beast stood there staring at Belle realizing she was right. Belle nodded knowing she had won as she came over grabbing his arm leading him back to bed. Pulling the cover back, Belle told Beast to lie back down knowing he still needed rest. Doing as he was told for once, Beast sat down before lying down as Belle pulled the cover up over him. Sitting beside him, Belle reached up touching the back of her hand to his forehead. Feeling the warmth of her hand, Beast smiled realizing she wasn't flinching from the touch of his fur.

"Get some rest." Belle told him.

Shutting his eyes Belle waited until he was asleep before turning around facing the objects knowing they were relieved as she was that he was back in bed, "What happened?"

Lumiere stepped forward, "I don't know; he was resting last I checked on him. Then when Cogsworth came back into the room, he said the master was up and angry demanding to know where you were."

"I tried to get him back to bed but he wouldn't listen to me." Cogsworth stated.

"Well he has a small fever but it's not high enough for him to act like he did." Belle stated.

Mrs. Potts came over, "I think I can answer that my dear, you see when the master was young and would get sick he only seemed to rest when he knew someone he loved was close by."

"What happens when he's alone?" Belle asked.

"He's gets scared and now angry. I think he's afraid that he's going wake up and find everyone he loves gone." Lumiere replied.

Belle nodded knowing she had felt the same way when she was a child. Since it was only her and her father, Belle had always stuck close to him when she was sick. Smiling she thought back to the time when she had woken up and could not find her father anyway. She had felt panicked when she searched the entire house for him. She even ended up running through their little town trying to find him. It was only when she had become lost that she stopped and began crying. That was when her father found her picking her up in his arms and assuring her it was alright. He had carried her back to their small cottage assuring her he had just went out for some medicine.

Hearing a groan brought Belle out of her memory looking over at the Beast noticing he was tossing some. Reaching out for the rag, Belle wiped his forehead unsure why he had a fever making her worry that there was something else going on. Feeling the bowl of water, Belle was relieved to find it had become cool overnight. Placing the rag into the bowl, Belle wrung it out some before placing it onto the Beast's forehead hoping to calm him. Noticing it was working, Belle sat down in the chair beside the bed. By the afternoon, Belle was quoting Shakespeare in which she found Beast doing it as well. When he mentioned books to read, Belle felt her heart leap with curiosity. That was until Beast rose from his bed intending to show her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Belle asked.

"Do you want to see it or not?" Beast asked annoyed.

"Yes but it can wait, you need more rest."

The Beast ignored her standing and going from his room. Belle had no choice but to follow watching as he limped ahead of her knowing he was stubborn. As they got down the west wing stairs, Belle could have sworn she saw him groan but said nothing not wanting to anger him. When they started up the east wing stairs, Belle began wondering where he was taking her. It was only when he led her to two large doors, did her curiosity rise. As she followed him in, Belle gasped at the library that was in front of her. Book shelf's all the way to the ceiling and in every corner of the room.

As she gazed around the room, Belle didn't notice Beast stumble. Hearing a groan, Belle looked up spotting Beast as he slumped against a chair. Rushing over to him, she could tell his fur was wet from sweat knowing he shouldn't have gotten up from bed.

"We need to get you back to your room." Belle stated.

Beast only moaned before his eyes rolled back into his head. As he passed out his body fell forward onto the floor. It was then Belle noticed the back of his shirt had some kind of substance on it. Pulling up his shirt gently, Belle gasped realizing the substance was pus coming from the wound on his back. Realizing she hadn't cleaned it well Belle mentally kicked herself for not remembering. Looking around the library, Belle knew she had to get the Beast back to his room, but didn't see anything that could help her.

Turning her attention back to the Beast, Belle knew even if he was awake, he probably wouldn't make the walk back to his room. Hearing footsteps behind her, Belle turned spotting the table moving towards her. Knowing if she didn't know the place was enchanted; Belle would have run at the sight of the moving table.

"Can you help me?" Belle asked.

The table bent up and down in a nod making her realize it couldn't speak, "Can you carry the Beast back to his room?"

Once again the table nodded as Belle looked down noticing he was still out cold, "How am I to get him on top of you? He's too heavy for me to lift."

Instantly several books flew off their shelves coming over to help. Getting the idea, Belle lifted both of the Beast arms and legs allowing many books to go under him. Then all together the books slowly managed to get their master into the air. Lifting him as high as they could the table moved underneath him as the books lowered him down before going back to their shelf.

"Thank you, all of you." Belle spoke, "Let's go."

The table began walking beside Belle trying not to walk too quickly so not to disturb the Beast. As they made it down the east wing stairs, Belle began heading over to the west wing knowing they had to climb up the stairs. The Beast slowly came to wondering why he felt like he was moving when the last thing he remembered was being in the library with Belle. Trying to push himself up, Beast found his arms weaker than they had been causing him to fall back down. Belle noticing this asked the table to stop as she went around seeing the Beast's eyes open but glazed over some.

"What happened?" Beast asked, "Why am I moving?"

"You passed out in the library; the wound on your back needs cleaning. The table from the library is helping me get you back to your room. Just try to lie still until we get you there." Belle explained.

Beast nodded laying his head back on the table realizing that was why he didn't remember leaving. The wound on his back must be pretty bad still to have caused him to pass out. When he felt the table moving again, Beast shut his eyes feeling a little dizzy. As the table began to ascend on the stairs, Beast reached out holding both sides of the table in fear of falling off.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Belle went to open the Beast room when she heard Cogsworth behind her, "Master! What has happened?"

Letting the table go into the room, Belle looked over spotting Cogsworth coming up the stairs, "You're master decided he was going to show me the library. Then he passed out while we were there."

"Why did you let him get out of bed?" Cogsworth asked.

Belle sighed, "If you think I can keep him there, you're dreaming. You should know better than me how stubborn he is."

Cogsworth sighed, "I'm sorry; is there anything I can do?"

"Yes go tell Mrs. Potts I need more hot water please and fast." Belle stated.

"Right away." Cogsworth stated before walking as fast as he could.

"Belle…" Belle heard the Beast calling her as she came into the room finding he was trying to get up off the table.

"Whoa slow down. Stay there. Table if you please can you move beside the bed?" Belle asked.

The table moved over to the bed as Belle let Beast know he could just pull himself over. Nodding Beast did as he was told before laying down on his stomach glad to be on a surface that wasn't moving. Thanking the table, Belle moved allowing it to leave so it could go back to the library. Coming over to the bed, Belle brushed the Beast fur away from his eyes feeling slight heat coming from him.

"I'm sorry." Belle said.

"For what?" Beast asked.

"I didn't clean the wound on your back properly so it's cause you to become weak." Belle replied.

"I was the one acting like a baby. If I hadn't scared you, you wouldn't have left."

Belle smiled, "It's alright that's in the past. All I need now is to get you better. Perhaps I should go see what's keeping Mrs. Potts."

Starting to leave, Belle felt Beast hand around hers keeping her still, "Don't leave me."

Belle nodded, "Alright I won't, but we need to get this shirt off."

Nodding Beast turned onto his side allowing Belle to pull off the shirt off his arm, before rolling to the other side. Once the shirt was off, Belle threw it off into the corner knowing it would have to be washed later on. Hearing the cart, Belle looked up spotting Mrs. Potts coming in with hot water while Lumiere and Cogsworth were right behind her.

"How is he my dear?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"He'll be fine once I get this wound cleaned probably." Belle assured them.

Nodding Mrs. Potts came over to the table allowing Belle to dip a rag into the hot water. Wringing it out, Belle turned back to the Beast knowing he wasn't looking forward to what was going have to happen. Telling him she would be quick as possible, Belle knew she was going have to clean it properly as well. Beast only nodded before grabbing onto the corner of the bed waiting for Belle to place the hot rag onto his wound. As Belle touched the wound, Beast tensed up growling but didn't yell at her like last time. Apologizing for hurting him, Beast smiled knowing she wasn't doing it on purpose. Although it took a few mins, Belle finally had cleaned the wound to her liking.

Placing the dirty rag on Mrs. Potts cart, Belle picked up a clean one wiping Beast forehead, "How do you feel?"

"Better, thank you."

"You're welcome, get some rest. I promise I'm not leaving you."

Beast relaxing at her words nodded as he shut his eyes going to sleep. Belle smiled turning to ask Mrs. Potts to bring up some dinner for her and the Beast. Smiling Mrs. Potts left the room to get some dinner. Cogsworth and Lumiere stayed for a while before leaving. When Mrs. Potts came back, Belle thanked her before waking Beast telling him it was time to eat. Realizing he was hungry, Beast sat up enough to let Belle feed him the soup. Once he had ate, Belle put the empty bowl onto the table. About to tell him to go back to sleep, Belle smiled when he realized he was already sleeping.

Shaking her head, Belle reached for her own food eating it before letting Mrs. Potts take away the dirty dishes. For the rest of the night, Belle sat in the chair beside the Beast bed only moving when he stired. Once she had calmed him back to sleep, Belle sat back down. By morning, Belle found the wound on Beast back healing nicely. Even when Beast had woken up, Belle could tell he was better by his clear blue eyes. And although he wanted to get up Belle refused reminding him what happened last time.

Admitting defeat Beast remained in bed not sure why he was listening to her. Soon Mrs. Potts came in with breakfast for the both of them. Lumiere and Cogsworth came in as well to see how he was doing.

"You look very well master." Cogsworth smiled.

Mrs. Potts nodded, "Yes much better."

"We are all glad to see you on the mend master." Lumiere smiled.

Beast nodded, "I have all of you to thank."

"Belle is the one to thank master. She hasn't left your side." Mrs. Potts smiled looking at Belle.

Beast nodded, "Thank you Belle. I promise your stay here will not be rough as it was. I can even show you the grounds."

Belle held up her hands, "Not until you've gotten your strength back."

Beast leaned back against his pillows, "I don't know whose worse when I'm sick, you or Mrs. Potts."

Mrs. Potts and Belle didn't say anything but shook their head knowing they were only like that due to he was stubborn. Mrs. Potts finally broke the silence, "It's only because we care for you master. Now eat and then rest."

Beast sighed, "Thank you."

With that Beast ate before going to sleep. Belle watched him sleep before she got up knowing he would be fine now. Leaving the room, Belle headed back to her own laying down on her bed. Before she went to sleep, Belle smiled knowing the castle wasn't looking as grim as it once did.

The End.

7


End file.
